1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety apparatus of a seat for a vehicle with a height adjustment device. More particularly, it relates to a safety apparatus of a seat for a vehicle with a height adjustment device that protect a passenger as safely as possible by restricting rotation of a seat cushion frame in a collision.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a seat of a vehicle includes a seat cushion supporting the passenger's lower body, a seat back supporting the upper body, and a headrest supporting the head and neck, in which the frames of the seat cushion and the seat back are a seat cushion frame and a seat back frame, respectively.
The seat cushion frame, as shown in FIG. 1, is divided into an inner seat cushion frame 1 and an outer seat cushion frame 2, the inner seat cushion frame 1 and the outer seat cushion frame 2 are connected by a front hinge pipe 3 and a rear hinge pipe 4.
A height adjustment device that makes it possible to adjust the height of the seat cushion frame includes a pumping device and a rack bar 6, I which the pumping device 5 and the rack bar 6 are mounted only on the outer seat cushion frame 2.
The inner seat cushion frame 1 and the outer seat cushion frame 2 are connected rotatably with respect to a seat rail bracket 9 by a front link 7 and a rear link 8 such that the eight of the seat cushion frame can be adjusted, and the seat rail bracket 9 is combined with a movable rail 11 of the seat rail and the movable rail 11 can move along a fixed rail 12.
Therefore, when the height of the outer seat cushion frame 2 is adjusted by operating the height adjustment device composed of the pumping device 5 and the rack bar 6, the operational force is transmitted to the inner seat cushion frame 1 through the front hinge pipe 3 and the rear hinge pipe 4, such that the outer seat cushion frame 2 and the inner seat cushion frame 1 adjust together the height.
However, in a seat equipped with the height adjustment device having the configuration of the related art, although the outer seat cushion frame 2 restricts the rotation of the front link 7 and the rear link by the restricting force of the height adjustment device composed of the pumping device 5 and the rack bar 6, but the inner seat cushion frame 1 is not provided with a specific mechanism for restriction the rotation of the front link 7 and the rear link 8, such that in a front collision or a rear collision, the inner seat cushion frame 1 is moved up or down by the rotation of the front link 7 and the rear link 8, and accordingly, the passenger in the seat is unbalanced at the inner and outer sides of the seat and severely injured.
The description provided above as a related art is just for helping understanding the background of the present invention and should not be construed as being included in the related art known by those skilled in the art.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.